Worlds Collide
by WTFbooksjordan
Summary: The Universes of Lego, DC, Marvel, Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, Nintendo, and Minecraft Collide! The Forces of Evil Unite but so do Heroes! Will evil consume the universe? Or will the Heroes triumph over the villains? Experience the excitement! The Thrill! The Confusion! The Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 1: Percy Jackson Universe  
Jim

Jim's day was HORRIBLE. Someone put spaghetti into the pipes that led to the shower he was using so he was  
covered in marinara sauce, meatballs, and noodles. He immediately went to the Hermes Cabin to confront the Stolls.

"What did you guys do to the shower?!" Jim asked the twins.

"Hey Connor did we ever put spaghetti in the shower?" Travis asked his brother.

"No but it sounds like a GREAT idea."  
Connor replied. "Thanks for covering yourself in spaghetti!" they said in unison as they ran off to get some spaghetti.

"What the heck?" Jim said confused. "Who would do this that's not the Stolls?"

He thought for a second…

"Alexandra." He said stupidly as he walked to the Nemesis Cabin.

**As I said I do not own PJO or HoO but I own Jim. Sorry for the short chapters but I only had 10 minutes to type.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Nintendo, Smash Bros Brawl, and LoZ**

Chapter 2:Nintendo Universe  
Link

I saw the "Creepers" Starting to blow up the Hyrule Gaurds. I yelled, " ATTACK!" and jumped form my watchtower. I landed on my feet and saw who was leading the attack. It was a dark, evil version of me. Dark Link.  
He smiled at me and said,"How you doing old Friend?" and slashed at me. I dodged and counter-attacked. He blocked with his sword and cut my arm. My arm started freezing and I couldn't move it. I was turning into a trophy. "NOOOOOOO-" I got cut off as my body froze completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**WAZZZZAAAAP! This is CHAPTER 3 OF... WORLDS COLLYIIIIIIDEEEE! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO,HoO,Green Lantern, OR DC universe.**

Chapter 3  
Reyna

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO" Percy said as he slid on the snack table and tackled a waiter.  
"Percy? We're SO gonna get kicked out of here." Reyna said  
Percy got up as the gaurds literally kicked him and his friends out.

"Club can't even handle me right now!" Leo screamed as a gaurd threw him out the door.

"Dammit Percy really?!" Annabeth asked and punched him in the gut.

Reyna's Phone started ringing.

"Hello? she asked.

"Hey Reyna some green dude in tights landed in the middle of camp." Said Dakota's voice said throgh speaker phone.

"We'll be there." Reyna Responded

When they got into Jason's van, Lightning struck in front of the van and a man with a hammer stood where the lightnning struck.

"WHERE AM I?" the man said"I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" The man yelled and hit the front of the van with his hammer.

"Who the hell is that?" Hazel asked

" I have no F***ing idea!" Jason said.

"he has powers a lot like your dad." Percy said.

"YEAH NO SH** SHERLOCK!" Reyna said.

"Romans Cuss a lot." Leo said

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Annebeth Yelled.

**How Did You Like Chapter Three? Plz Leave Review and see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPDUDES! Heres Chapter 4 of my epic story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel,Nintendo,DC,PJO or HOO.**

Chapter 4: DC Character  
Black Lantern Rings (They can raise the dead, and kill the resurrected/people who should be dead)

Olympus, Sunday, October 6th, 2012

"Luke Castellan of Earth...**RISE!" **The Black Rings said as Luke Castellan's corpse (or whatever is left of it) Rose from it's grave.

"Kill Percy Jackson!" Luke said.

"Selena Beauregard of Earth...**RI-" **The Black Rings said trying to bring Selena back into the world of the living as a heart eating zombie.

"Selena Beauregard of Earth at Peace." The Ring Said

Atlantic Ocean, Sunday October 6th, 2012

Charles Beckendorf of Earth...**RISE!" **The Black Ring said as it started to take control of Beckendorf's body.

"I will kill..." He said

"Hazel Levesque of Earth"The Black ring said

"AHHHHHHH!" Hazel screamed.

"Hazel what's wrong?" Percy asked as their van was being destroyed by Thor

"Hazel Levesque of Earth..._ DIE!" _The Black Ring of Death went onto Hazel's Finger and started turning her into a  
Black Lantern.

"HAZEL!" Frank yelled as she was done turning into a Black Lantern.

"Hey Frank." She said under her breath. "TIME TO DIE!" she said as she reached for Frank's heart.

"Hazel, what's wrong with you?" Frank said in pain as Hazel's hand reached into his chest.

"FRANK NO!" Percy yelled as he sliced Hazel's hand off, and grabbed it out of Frank's chest.

"We have to get out of this van of doom!" Reyna said opening one of the doors.

"Good idea!" said Annabeth jumped out.

When everyone was out of the van they shut the door on Hazel.

"Frank, help me." She asked.

He was about to open the door when a pig creature flew from the sky and tackled Thor.

" It's not her!" The pig got up and pushed Frank away from the van.  
"Names Kilowog, drill sergeant for the green lantern corps" The pig said

"Well "Kilowog" we need to save my girlfriend!" Frank yelled at the pig-man.

"The ring is controlling her. They feed on emotion filled hearts so don't show any emotions." Kilowog informed them.

"Sure they do." Percy said "We're saving Hazel."

"Percy, Hazel will kill you." Reyna said

"And you'll become just like her." Kilowog said

"We need to get that ring off of her." Frank said.

"We can't unless we find the source of these." Kilowog said

"Well... Let's find it."

**How'd you like it? Look up black lantern to see what they look like.**


End file.
